fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalina D.-T. Sage (WoG)
Rosalina Sage is the daughter of Roland Sage and Minna-Dietlinde Sage neé Wilcke and is one of five Witches brought into Gamindustri. She first appeared in Chapter 0 of Witches of Gamindustri: Rise of Neuroi ''alongside Neptune, Compa, IF, and Hikari, though event-wise she first appeared before the events depicted there, being Chapter 1 . Personality To be added... Background Not much is known about Rosalina, but her name was chosen by her father, though her mother suggested calling her after a fellow Witch. Her familiar, a gray wolf, is said to be an offspring of her mother's familiar by Hikari, and this wolf is the one whose ears and tail appear when she uses her magic. The Neuroi core inside her, mentioned by Hikari, would allow her to enter Neuroi Mode as well, though by Rosalina's amnesia it doesn't seem to be possible to use this at the moment. It was also hinted at by Hikari that she and Gertrud's daughter, Elisabeth, played together, with Rosalina being considered Elisabeth's little sister. Biography ''Witches of Gamindustri: Rise of Neuroi In Chapter 0, Rosalina is teamed up with Neptune, Compa, IF, and Hikari in order to complete a Quest they had selected. This ends up being a sort of success as IF deals the final blow against the surviving Dogoo. Later on, while getting something for luch, she and the others decide to listen to Compa as she explained how Rosalina and her first met, with Rosalina and Neptune telling it from their perspectives. A few days before, Compa was getting ready for bed when Rosalina appeared in her room as a result of being spat out of a red portal. Waking up the next day, the two became acquaintances, and Compa decided to take Rosalina shopping. While out, Rosalina received her current costume, the "Sage Set-Up", along with her weapons, a jian sword and an energy blaster. That night, after a brief chat, the two watched as a shooting star streaked across the sky before crashing in Virtua Forest, prompting them to go and investigate and finding a young girl in the resulting crater, unconscious. The following morning, the girl wakes up and, introducing herself as Neptune, is taken to her landing site by her saviors, grabbing a wooden sword out of a trash can. While there, the girls find the site but end up falling into a cave after Compa sneezed suddenly while they attempted to avoid falling in. Coming to, Rosalina and Neptune then witness Compa getting grabbed by a Guard Vermin and, with Neptune using HDD Mode, weaken it before having to retreat due to Neptune leaving said form. Returning to Compa's house to regroup, the three rest up and, upon hearing from two guys that a group had started exploring the cave they had fallen into, decide to go check it out while doing some of the new Quests from there. Some time after they arrive at the site, Neptune and Rosalina find two girls crashing into them, with one of them hugging her tightly while saying that she was glad to have found her. After a while, the two introduce themselves as Hikari and IF. Soon after, the girls find the injured Guard Vermin and manage to finish it off, going deeper in afterwards. They soon find a few discs and, after a battle with some randomly-spawned enemies, destroy one of them while sparing the other one, a purple disc. At this point, a woman tries to ambush them from above, but Rosalina warns the others and prevent it. However, the resulting negative aura immobilizes her, and she is unable to keep fighting. After the rest of the team is incapacitated by the woman, Rosalina is given a bit of a pep talk by her father and takes on the unknown assailant, only to be critically injured by her. Laying there bleeding, Rosalina awakens the power of a Neuroi, entering an HDD-like state and managing to best the woman. Equipment Starter Gear - This equipment set consists of a jian sword and energy blaster Rosalina got from a shopkeeper for free. This is her default weapon set. N-Gear - Modeled after the N-Gear from Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: Sister Generations, Rosalina's model is colored mainly black with lilac detailing. This device helps her track things like stats, Quests, and Lily Ranks. Sage Set-Up - This is her default costume, consisting of a thin black vest with two pockets on either side at the top over a white T-shirt, a green plaited skirt, black socks going up to her mid-thighs, and white sneakers. Green Dogoo - Rosalina's accessory, being a little hairclip in the shape of a green Dogoo. Powers and Abilities (This will be used to point out Rosalina's attacks and skills based on HDN Re;Birth1's mechanics as she participates in battles.) Rush Combo - Rosalina rushes at her opponent and slashes at them, giving off a green glow as she strikes. Each strike is repeated by the aura's trail. She hits five times before knocking the target up on the sixth and jumping up into the air to slam it back to earth. {Hits: 14 (13 with attacks + 1 from impact)} Trivia *Rosalina's middle name, "Dietlinde-Trude" is based on a few things; "Dietlinde" is part of Minna's full name, and "Trude" is Gertrud's nickname. The fusion occurred due to them being two pairings readers saw for Roland back in Strike Heroes. *Her design is based on a version of her father created a long time ago for a different series. While the series has not been posted on FanFiction.Net, some aspects have rubbed off, including her use of aura (though her father does utilize aura himself, he is currently trying to figure it out in his current series). *While she does share the trait of having amnesia with Neptune, hers was chosen due to sharing a bit of a connection with her father, who had lost memories of the two months between being pulled from his world and waking up in the orphanage he found himself in.